Taylor-B025
|affiliation= * * |rank= * (Prior, Fall 2552) * (Fall 2552-March, 2553) * (March, 2553) |specialty=*Assault *Special Operations *Command |battles= *Operation: WAR HAMMER *Battle of Cesar *Operation: JAILBIRD *Operation: WHITE NOISE * **Battle of the Marion Sector *Labyrinth Encounter *Battle of Uterria *Operation: MOTHER MAY I * **Battle of Sumer Station **Battle of London ** * **Operation: SOFT TOUCH |class=* *Abel Team }} Lieutenant Commander SPARTAN-B025, Taylor McClellan is a super soldier, younger brother of UNSC officer's Jordan Scheib and Justin Scheib, and the leader of Abel Team. He is well known for his rationality, bravery, and honor. He is very close with his fellow spartans in Abel, and is unusually friendly compared to most spartans. Taylor also has a romantic relationship with Rebecca Bright, daughter of Doctor Rowland A. Bright, whom was a father figure to the spartan. He was born on colony of Sylium II, the third and final son of a middle class family on the planet, and had been orphaned when the glassed Sylium in 2538. After spending a year living in slums on Valyrian, Taylor was selected for the in 2539. Taylor was removed from Beta Company and placed in Project Abel shortly after his augmentation process. He participated in over a dozen operations, and participated in Operation: JAILBIRD in 2552 on Ignis II, and would later fight at the Fall of Reach. At his actions saved many lives, including Rebecca Bright and other members of the Phalanx Academy. He escaped Reach on board the UNSC Blue Dawn, before the ship made it's jump into deep space and discovered the Forerunner portal station, the Labyrinth. Taylor would become a vital part of the UNSC's success against the Covenant and on the Forerunner Shield World Uterria, and would almost single handedly save the Blue Dawn and its crew. Following the Battle of Uterria, Taylor participated in several more operations including the Battle of Earth, and the Battle of Installation 00. After the conclusion of the , Taylor accepted an invitation into the SPARTAN-IV Program, and in 2554, took a command position on board the first Galactic-Class carrier, the UNSC Silent Earth. Biography Childhood and Early Life Taylor Hand McClellan was born on the planet Sylium II on October 27th, 2534, the last son a middle class family. He had two older brothers, Jordan, and Justin Scheib who left in 2535 and 2537 to join UNSC Navy. In December of 2538, the Battle of Sylium II occured, and Sylium was glasses in the process. Taylor was left an orphan as his parents died amidst the evacuations. He was taken to Valyrian and lived in a run down orphanage for a year before being selected for the SPARTAN-III Program. SPARTAN-III Training Beta Company was Taylor's fate, the second company of the SPARTAN-III program. In 2544, Taylor and several more members of Beta were pulled from the company by Doctor Rowland A. Bright. They were listed as "Unfit for Duty" to conceal the real reason the for pulling the candidates. Taylor and the others were place in Project Abel, a project set to develop a new special operations spartan team. Rowland and his assistants(Ashley Ridell, and Nahij Sajar), hand picked 20 members from Beta, whose natural talents stood out. However, most of these candidates had serious issues, such as anger, and other bad habits. The project was originally a test to see if the team could root out those issues and problems, and make a fully functional team. Rowland saw what he believed was a leader and a her underneath the soft pushover that was Taylor McClellan. The project was almost shut down in its first few years, as the candidates had problems cooperating. Several fights were even reported through out the years. As time went on however, the team grew together, and Taylor grew into a leader. Much of the team's growth was brought on by Rowland's mental conditioning, and trainers Kabal A. James, and Michael Oron discipline. Though there were still hostilities amongst the candidates, they learned to work together over time. Taylor developed a rivalry with fellow candidates Yesacessej-B116, and David-B066, as the three competed for leadership. During his training at Phalanx, he grew close with Rowland's daughter, Rebecca Bright, who eventually became a cadet at the academy. In 2548, the candidates of Abel underwent their augmentation process. Two of the candidates died due to issues in the procedure, Taylor survived. The spartans where outfitted with their own customized versions of , and Abel Team was formed. They were placed into four squads, Ash, Blade, Talon, and Wolf Squad led by Lieutenant Junior Grade Taylor-B025. SPARTAN-IIIs, Binks-A071, and Dariel-A111 were assigned to Abel to replace the candidates lost during the augmentation process. Abel was assigned to UNSC Blue Dawn, under the command of Captain Owen Chester. Soon after his augmentation process, Taylor questioned ONI of his brother's whereabouts, however he was told they both died on a mission in deep space. Taylor did not believed this, but was forced to drop his concerns, at least for the time being. Human-Covenant War By January of 2549, Abel Team was deployed for their mission, Operation: WAR HAMMER. A mission in Covenant controlled space, to destroy a fueling platform above the gas giant of Behemoth. The team infiltrated the platform using a UNSC Prowler. The operation nearly failed after Yesacessej anger almost caused the entire team to get killed, however Taylor managed to diffuse the situation and rally Abel Team. They used the station's plasma battery to destroy several covenant cruisers and then set the station to self-destruct. After the Opertion, Yesacessej attempted to assault Taylor on board the prowler, accusing Taylor of trying to undermined his leadership. The fight was broken up by Xavier-B003, and the two were both temporarily suspended from duty. Tensions continued to increase between the two spartans over the years. .]] Taylor and Abel would participate in several other operations before the year 2552. Including the Battle of Cesar in late 2550. Abel was deployed behind the Covenant battle line, and managed to disable the covenant artillery and kill their commanders, sending the Covenant attack force into disarray. Afterwards, the team attempted to regroup with UNSC Forces in the colony. B025, assuming the Covenant forces were in too much of a panic to coordinate an attack, led Abel Team into an ambush. During the trap, Nik-B338 was killed by a ranger. The team fought through the ambush and regrouped with defenders at the colony. Nik was the first casualty of Abel Team. Taylor took responsibility for Nik's death, as he was unable to reach his position in time. This strained the relationship between him and Yesacessej even more, as Nik was apart of his Talon Squad. Several weeks later, Abel received their replacement for Nik, Charles-G031, whom Taylor was one of the first to introduce himself too. This led to another heated confrontation with Yesacessej. OPERATION: JAILBIRD On February 4th, 2552, after the ONI Research base on Ignis II was assaulted by Covenant forces, Taylor and Wolf Squad, along with Oni Cesar 2-5, and the spartan team Hyrdo 2-2, were deployed to rescue the personnel still alive in the base. Upon arriving at the planet the Dawn discovered that the research center base defenses managed to disable the covenant cruiser forcing it to crash land on the planet's surface. Wolf Squad, and Oni Cesar 2-5 Force-1 led by Lieutenant Commander Corey Quistan, were deployed to infiltrate the Covenant ship, and locate the Covenant commander. After battling through the Covenant forces in the cruiser, Taylor and the UNSC forces engaged the general and his guard. In a fierce gunfight the general was gunned down by Taylor while attempting to skewer Lieutenant Briton Barry. Almost immediately after this, all communication with the rescue team at the research center dropped. Taylor, Corey and their teams then began to make their way towards the facility. Taylor and the team arrived at the research center to discover no surviving Covenant forces, but no sign of the the rescue team. Just as the rescue team did, Taylor and his team's communication became jammed. Shortly after this, they were ambushed by several strange monstrous creatures. Though intimidating and wild, the beast were no match for Wolf Squad who gunned them down with out being harmed. Evan-B137 determined that the creatures were in fact UNSC made Bio-weapons after investigating their bodies. The team continued their search for any survivors in the base, and located the research labs, where they find the computers detailing the Type-G Bio Weapons. They also discover the bodies of most of the rescue team, including Samir-A101 of Hyrdo 2-2, and Ensign Juan Aldo. They were then attacked by several more Type Gs, which nearly overpowered the soldiers. The rest of Hydro 2-2, Dalton-072, Kevin-A049, and Alexis-A213, intervene, saving the lives Taylor and the others. Dalton expressed his belief that they were only surviving members of the rescue squad. Wolf, Hydro, and Force-1 set out to find the communications jammer in the base. They located the jammer after battling through several more groups of bio-weapons, and destroy. After reestablishing a connection with command, Captain Jeremy McKillion of Cesar 2-5 orders the survivors to locate the base's power core and set it to self destruct to destroy the research center. Unbeknownst to the spartans and Force-1, Force-3 was also alive, and ordered to execute the research center survivors after locating them(Except for Aaron Suarez), an order which they fulfill. Taylor, Dalton, and the others make their way into the Forerunner ruins beneath base. While they searched the ruins, Taylor located an encrypted forerunner strong box, which he decided to take with him, and hide from ONI. They located the base's power core, however the team is ambushed by a Type-G Juggernaut, that crushed Kevin and Alexis. Taylor is able to kill the juggernaut using a guass cannon thanks to a distraction created by Donovan. The creature had crushed Donovan's leg, leaving him immobile. Donovan would chose to stay behind to make sure the self destruct sequence is executed. Taylor is forced to leave the SPARTAN-II behind and the survivors make their way back to the surface of the base, and were met by Alpha 3-2 and taken back to the UNSC Blue Dawn. The Dawn is forced to make a quick slip space jump, as the planet is fractured and destroyed when the base's core explodes. Once on board Taylor is informed of the execution of research base's surviving personnel, and goes into a furious rage. He began to accuse ONI Cesar 2-5 of murder to cover evidence of their bio weapons, he is however calmed down by Captain Chester. After this Taylor grows hatred for Captain McKillion, and Lieutenant Chester Bryan. Return to Reach, and Operation: WHITE NOISE Upon returning to the Phalanx Academy, Abel Team endured several months of down time. During that time period Taylor presented Doctor Bright with the strong Forerunner Strongbox he found on Ignis II. Bright believed it to be a data storage, but feared it may be too difficult to hack. Taylor later contacted ONI Cesar 2-5 agent, Joshua Woodrow, seeking more information on his brothers. Joshua agreed to open the top secret file of the UNSC Liverpool, the ship his brother's were stationed on. However, he found little information, the ship had disappeared in 2549, it seemed to of just disappeared somewhere in deep space. Despite this Taylor remained intent on finding the whereabouts of his brothers. He would also reluctantly attend the Phalanx Academy Valentines Day Dance with Rebecca. On May 30th, the UNSC would intercept a distress call from a mining station on the asteroid T-349. Abel Team was set to be deployed to the station on board the UNSC Lincoln, as the Blue Dawn was undergoing repairs. Taylor volunteered Wolf Squad for the operation. This would lead to an argument between Rebecca and Taylor, as he would not be able to be with her for her birthday the following day. Wolf Squad set out late that night for the mining station, initiating Operation: WHITE NOISE. Upon arriving at the station, sensors detected no signs of life on board. Taylor and his team boarded the station along with the marines of Fireteam Forest, only to find the station completely abandoned, no bodies, no battle scares, nothing. They located the control room of the station, and after hacking the security systems, the Lincoln was alerted to a slip space rupture. Several Covenant corvettes and a CCS Class Battlecruiser arrived directly behind the Lincoln. Before the Lincoln could react the CCS Cruiser opened fire destroying the Lincoln and killing all crew on board. After seeing the trap unfold, Taylor and his men began to head for the hangar bays to try to find a way off the asteroid. However, they would be met by a Sangheili Special Operations force, led by Vad 'Ogaumee. In the battle all of Fireteam Forest is killed, and Vad nearly kills Taylor, but Austin intervenes and distracts Vad long enough for Wolf Squad to make their escape. Taylor was in a panic, and clearly distraught, as was all of Wolf Squad. They made their way deeper into the mines, still being pursued by the Covenant. In the lowest depths of the mind the team made a gruesome discovery, the entire crew of the station dead, and mutilated in the pits of the mine. The team would be deeply affected by this, especially B025. The team continued down into the mine searching for a possible way out. After noticing the Covenant had stopped pursuing them, Taylor and the team began to pick up the pace, fearing the Covenant were preparing to destroy the station. They soon located a second hangar bay with a civilian transport inside of it, and escaped just as the Covenant opened fire on the station. The destruction of the station, and the debris field offered the perfect cover for the spartans, who evaded the Covenant's attention and escaped the system. The team was listed as MIA, but presumed KIA. Fearing the worst, Rebecca felt the burden of her and Taylor's last argument, and started to contemplate leaving the academy. However, after several days the team returned to Reach, and neither Taylor or Rebecca wasted time in apologizing to each other. Taylor felt a great amount of guilt over the failed operation, going so far as to blame himself for the Lincoln's destruction. With Rowland's help and guidance, Taylor picked himself up and eventually came to terms with the failure. Fall of Reach After the was declared, Taylor and Abel Team were tasked with accompanying on scouting runs throughout the Marion Sector. Though the sector was calm, Taylor worried of the coming invasion, so much as it began to take a toll on his demeanor. When the Blue Dawn relocated to the city of Ocallion in the center of the sector, Abel Team did as well. Taylor was forced to say his goodbyes to Rebecca at the academy. Despite his fears he managed to assure her everything would be alright before leaving, he worried that would be the last time he would see her. On August 12th, Abel Team would experience their first combat operation on Reach. They were to assist the UNSC Army and in recapturing the Viery Territory. Abel was divided into their 4 fireteams, each charged with assaulting and disabling Covenant supply lines to prevent the assault force from being flanked. Taylor and Wolf Squad battled their way through several small squads of and Sangheili, before becoming pinned down by a Wraith. Taylor realizing he had no choice, charge out to distract the wraith, giving Michael enough time to get to his M41 and destroy the Wraith. Taylor nearly died in the battle. The team then located the Covenant supply and dispatched the enemy forces guarding it. However, while setting up explosives to destroy the supplies, they were engaged by a pair. Taylor managed to kill the first one by sticking a plasma grenade into its torso, destroying it from the inside out. This sent the other hunter into a rage, which almost cost Stephen his life, Taylor though, would draw the hunter's attention. The hunter charged towards him, and B025 led it to a cliff side, where using his agility, dove out of the way of the rampant covenant at the last second, causing it fall to its death. The team then finished their objective and destroyed the Covenant weapons. They were then extracted by Alpha 3-2, and helped provide air support for the assault force for the rest of the engagement. Two days later, Abel Team would be called back to the Marion Sector after the arrival of the Covenant Fleet. Upon arriving in the Marion Sector, Abel Team is informed that two Covenant corvettes had landed in the southern area of the sector, and begun a full on offensive of the territory. Abel is once again divided into their separate teams and ordered to aid marine forces in securing the sector. Taylor demanded to be taken to Phalanx to evacuate the academy personnel, however, he chooses against this after being assured of the academy's safety by Captain Chester. After landing in Ocallion, Wolf Squad would fight through numerous Covenant forces before joining Castle Company. Taylor and his team helped push the Covenant out of the city along with Alaska Platoon led by Staff Sergeant Joshua Rome. In the following days companies Castle, Ivy, Axel, and the ODST Savage Platoon battled the Covenant forces all the way back to the south of the sector. During this time, Taylor developed friendships with marines, Stephon Boyd, Ashton Raymond, Sean Dathe, James Cochran, Ashlynn Mascia, and Joseph Fox. As the days continued, Taylor helped organize a defense ring around the city, and coordinated troop movement. Two Covenant cruisers are spotted in the area on August 20th, prompting Captain Chester to believe the Covenant are preparing for another assault. The Covenant began air strikes on the city and it's defenses, however, casualties were light due to the UNSC's readiness. On August 21st, Chester deployed Wolf Squad once again after hearing of Covenant ground forces preparing to assault the city. The team assaulted Covenant troop positions using Falcons, and even managed to destroy several plasma batteries. The following day Wolf Squad heads out for battle again, this time with Yesacessej's Talon Team, to assault the landed CCS Cruiser. It was the first time Taylor and he had worked together in almost a year. Taylor had his doubts about the mission, but was surprised by Yesacessej's lack of attitude. The teams were deployed behind Covenant lines, Wolf Squad was tasked with guiding Talon to the cruiser, and securing the gravity lift while Talon was to infiltrate the ship and sabotage it. The mission went according to plan, Taylor and his team managed to secure the lift for Talon, and the two teams worked together in harmony. However, while on board the Covenant ship, the shipmaster put the cruiser on a crash course with Ocallion, leaving Taylor and Wolf Squad confused as to what was happening. The team fought their way to the evac zone, unfortunately, Alpha 3-2 would be shot down while trying to reach Wolf's position. Taylor and his team then decided to make their way on foot to Alpha's position to check for survivors. On route, they are informed of Talon's status, David and Iyra-B301 had died on board the cruiser, Dariel choose to stay behind and direct the ship away from the city center. The cruiser had crashed into the west side of the city, on Ivy company's position, and Covenant forces were beginning to swam that side of the city. Yesacessej and Charles were forced to jump from the ship, however, all communication was lost after making the jump. Ash Squad had also gone missing after the waste facility they were fighting in the southeast of the sector collapsed. Taylor's fears about the battle had begun to set in again. The team soon located Alpha 3-2's crash site, and Taylor pulled an injured Lieutenant Tyler Chappell from the wreckage, he was the only survivor. They then evaded Covenant forces and setup post inside of a civilian compound in the hills of the sector. 18 hours and several Covenant attacks later, an convoy under the command of 1st Lieutenant Eddie Burns arrived and extracted the team. As he arrives back to central command, Taylor find it in a panic. All UNSC command personnel were shifting their operations back to the Blue Dawn in the docks northeast of the city's limits. Wolf Team, and Blade team, believed to be the last two squads of Abel Team, began to prepare for a long urban battle with the Covenant. During the late hours of August 25th, Wolf Squad was sent out to infiltrate a captured UNSC missile facility in the eastern mountains of the Marion Territory. Taylor learned that Phalanx was to be evacuated as well, this just went to further his concerns. During the assault the squad was forced to fight through heavy Covenant resistance, and were slowed down immensely by all the combat. Despite the mass amount of Covenant forces, Wolf Squad still reached the station with no losses. Taylor and his team battled their way to the missile stations controlled room, where after being ordered to do so, activated the firing system. The launched all of the facility's missiles, destroying the second cruiser, and one of the corvettes. This action gave Captain Chester's command enough time to set up base in the Dogma-II Shipyards. A UNSC frigate arrive over the city to provide air support, the UNSC Broadway. As it became the early hours of August 26th, Wolf Squad exited the missile facility, just in time to see 2 more CCS Battlecruisers arrive over the sector, one destroying the Broadway and sending it's fiery remains into the city. Taylor was beginning to believe all was lost, and after arriving learned of even worse news. The Covenant forces had split Ocallion, pushing any survivors to Castle Company's position, which was now surrounded by Covenant forces on all sides. The Covenant had also began glassing parts of the area, and Blade Team had gone missing fighting in the west of the sector. The last bit of information the Captain had dealt the worse blow to Taylor, finally breaking his fortitude. Axel Company had been deployed to evacuate the Phalanx Academy, however, the Covenant attacked the academy just as the company arrived, Covenant forces launched an assault on Phalanx. All communication had been lost with the academy and Axel company. This sent Taylor into a rage, he demanded that Chester send Wolf Squad to search the academy for survivors. Initially, Owen denied the spartan's demand, refusing to risk losing the last of Abel Team, however, Austin persuaded the Captain to agree. Alpha 3-8 delivered the team several clicks away from the academy. Taylor forced the team to rush towards the academy, and upon arriving discovered most of the academy, and Axel Company dead. Amongst the dead was Adrimal Richard Dokan, Captain Alexis Campbell, Captain Malai Shoah, and one of his trainers Michael Oron. Wolf fought their way into the compound, but during the fighting, Austin was killed by a Sangheili Zealot, who impaled him through the chest. Taylor witnessed this, and also witnessed a psychopathic Michael beat the Sangheili to death. During the altercation, Michael himself had been stabbed as well, and was bleeding out. He demanded the rest of the team continue on while he'd watch their backs. Taylor attempted to make Michael stay with them, but soon realized it was futile, and continued to search for survivors. They would soon locate several Sangheili's interrogating Doctor Rowland. Taylor did not hesitate and immediately attacked, killing both the Sanheili warriors. Unfortunately, it was too late for Rowland, the Covenant had left him mortally wounded. In his final moments he told Taylor the encryption code for the strongbox and its location, and that his daughter and several others were still alive, holding out in the armory. Before he died, he shared his final words with Taylor, and why he always had so much faith in the young spartan. The 3 spartans located the survivors in the armory, including Rebecca, and Lieutenant Kabal. Taylor was forced to tell Rebecca of her father's fate, causing her to break down, however, Taylor managed to get her focused on getting out of the facility alive. Wolf Squad and the survivors began to make their way to the extraction point, and on the way, Taylor discovers Michael, dead, his armor shattered as if it had exploded, and several dead Sangheili around him. B025 realized Michael had self destructed his fusion pack, committing suicide but killing the Covenant who were pursing Wolf Squad. He saluted him, and Austin, and continued on his way out of the facility. Before they could escape, one more Sangheili attacked the group, diving straight for Taylor, however Stephen would dive in the way, getting skewered by the zealot, and saving Taylor. He raised his M6 and fired several shots into the Covenant's head killed. Taylor dropped to his knees and ordered Evan to guide the survivors to the landing zone. Taylor picked up his dying friend, as Rebecca knelt behind him. Stephen told Taylor to make sure he gets off this planet alive, and that he's his best friend. Taylor sat there for several minutes until Stephen finally passed away in his arms. He and Rebecca then shared their first kiss, and he grabbed Stephen's tags, and headed for the LZ. Alpha 3-8 arrived to extract the survivors, however, more Covenant forces attacked. Taylor ordered Lieutenant Alex Elder to get the survivors back to the Blue Dawn. He and Evan stayed behind to hold off the Covenant. A Covenant cruiser then moved into position to fire on the academy. The two spartans attempted to get to cover. The ship fired destroying the base just as Taylor managed to dive into a staircase leading beneath the academy. B025 would awaken several hours later, to find several Kig Yar digging through the rubble of the base. He killed the jackals and began to search for Evan, but only found his cracked helmet. Believing his team to be dead, Taylor look towards the burning city that was once Ocallion, and started on his way back to it. His communication where gone, he believed the Covenant had set up a jammer somewhere in the area. On his way to the city, Taylor was ambushed by several Sangheili, including Vad once again. He managed to kill most of them and nearly killed Vad, who narrowly escaped. More Covenant attacked began to attack the lone spartan, but they were killed before they could get a shot off, by Xavier-B003. Taylor was more than excited to see another member of Abel still alive. He informed Taylor he was the last of Blade Squad. B025 was more than confident now however, and the two continued to the city. On August 29th, they reached borders of Ocallion, and Once in the city they managed to evade Covenant forces, and joined up with Charles, Yesacessej, Matt-B344, and Michael-B219. The 6 spartans infiltrated the blown out hotel in which the jammer, and the captured survivors of Castle and Ivy companies were being held. Just as the sangheili major was about to execute crewman Mascia, Taylor attacked and killed the major. Before the other Covenant could react the rest of Abel opened fire, killing them all. Taylor then destroyed the jammer reestablishing communication with Captain Chester and the UNSC forces. He would then lead Abel and the marine forces to regroup with Savage platoon, and the forces then began attacking Covenant AA placements in the city. The marines destroyed most of the AA turrets but as they moved on the final one, Taylor realized a Covenant cruiser was preparing to glass the city. He ordered all marine forces to head for the Dogma Shipyards, while Abel would destroy the last AA gun. Joshua Rome and several members of Grey Squad however chose to stay with the spartans. The soldiers fought their way to the last AA placement, but instead of destroying it, Yesacessej would decide to use it against the Covenant, and give the Blue Dawn a chance to escape. Yesacessej knew he would die after this, and in a gesture of kindness, shook Taylor's hand before manning the gun. They gave each other a silent goodbye. The rest of Abel team and the marines were forced to run to the Dogma shipyards on foot, while enduring heavy Covenant fire. This became known as the Marion Mile, the team managed to make it back to the Blue Dawn without losing anyone. As Taylor boarded the Dawn, he witnessed the Covenant Cruiser get fractured by one plasma torpedo, sending crashing into the city, surely killing Yesacessej. Taylor raised his hand and saluted in honor. Taylor reported to Captain Chester and presented him with the Forerunner box, which they unlocked. It revealed a star map, prompting the Captain to make a slipspace jump to its coordinates. As the ship made its way into orbit, blowing a whole through the Covenant blockade, Taylor sought out Rebecca. He would find her in her quarters, and the two embraced each other and fell to the bed, as the Blue Dawn made it's jump into the unknown. Discovery of the Labyrinth Utteria, the Family Reunion, and the Flood Return, and Operation: MISS MAY I Battle of Earth Battle of Installation 00 Post-War and the UNSC Silent Earth Requiem Conflict Reclaimer Conflict Description Taylor-B025 is rather small for a spartan, standing at only 180.34 centimeters (5.11 Ft), and 170 pounds, he more than makes up for his diminutive stature with his bravery, intelligence, and awareness. He is described as lean, lanky, and rather tan for a spartan. Taylor has medium length dirty blond hair, and light blue eyes. He has a strong slightly jutting jaw and curved nose that bends slightly to the left. After the events on Ignis II it is noted he stops shaving and grows a rough neck beard. B025 was also nicknamed "The Werewolf" by his fellow spartans because of his large amount of body hair. Rebecca also notes Taylor's scars, one each shoulder, another across his left forearm, a large scare stretching up his right thigh, and a large scar stretching horizontally across the top of his groin. The spartan is well known for his speed, reflexes, and his extremely high awareness. Taylor placed in first in several of Abel's competitions, he was their top marksmen, fastest spartan, and the most strategic. His awareness is second to none, as he has unmatchable vision, and hindsight. Though talented with mostly any weapon, Taylor prefers his modified M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, and the 50. caliber M6J Handgun. He is also known to be very fond of guass cannons. Armor As of 2553, B025 is equipped with a modified variant of the MJOLNIR Tracker armor, it has combined elements from soldier, and commando variants as well. It is equipped with the standard tracker gear, allowing Taylor hack multiple communication channels, create target profiles, and includes a vast identification and vision system. The torso of the armor is modeled after the soldier and commando variants, allowing maximum protection while still maintaining a light weight, and maneuverable frame for the spartan, and is even outfitted with a small thruster system. The armor is considered one of the best ever produced, as it offers great protection, sensor resistance, and is as reliable as they come. The arms and grieves are contoured and modeled off Sangheili designs, allowing for sleek fast movement of the extremities. Personality Taylor, is an outspoken, honorable, rational, and brave leader, however, he was not always, and he often experienced many hardships through out his youth before becoming the undisputed leader of Abel Team. The death of his parents left him a distant person, he even choose to stay out of contact with his older brothers, believing them to of died in the war as well. Once in the Abel Project, Doctor Bright often placed Taylor on a pedestal above his fellow Spartans seeing the potential of a true leader in him. However, Taylor's performances were sub-par to the rest of Abel, and he was looked down upon by many of his team members. With the help of the Doctor, Lieutenant Kabal A. James, and Rebecca Bright, Taylor slowly grew, and the dominant side of his personality did as well, displaying years of maturity beyond his age. Despite this hardening of his personality, Taylor maintained a strong sense of care for his fellow companions, and grew close with many UNSC personnel. Relationships Throughout his career B025 has developed many friendships with his fellow UNSC personnel. Several more prominent than the rest however. He was very friendly, and caring, and has gone above and beyond the call of duty to save the lives of his fellow UNSC brothers and sisters. He is close with multiple members from Castle Company, and Savage Platoon, and UNSC Navy personnel. His fellow Spartans in Abel Team have grown to respect him, and most, look up to Taylor as a leader. B025 gained the respect of Captain Owen Chester. Captain Chester is also one of the many people Taylor looks up to as a hero. Wolf Squad Taylor was very close with his fellow spartans in Wolf Squad, Austin-B009, Stephen-B015, Michael-B202, and Evan-B137. He considered them his best friends, especially Stephen, whom died in Taylor's arms during the Fall of Reach. All but Evan and Taylor survived from Wolf Squad, however, Taylor did not find out of Evan's survival for several months. The spartan blamed himself for his friend's deaths at first, but soon came to accept that they sacrificed their lives for him, and he used that as his motivation to avenge them and do the most he could for the UNSC and the universe. Rowland A. Bright Doctor Rowland A. Bright, was the chief research apart of the Abel Project, and hand picked the SPARTAN-III candidates for the project, including Taylor whom he saw the vast potential of. Taylor began to look up to Rowland as a father figure, and Rowland treated the young spartan as his son. Taylor was destined by the Doctor to lead Abel Team, and for a time, the amount of belief the doctor had in Taylor strained the spartan. However, as time went on, Doctor Rowland helped Taylor grow into a leader. Taylor was forced to watch Rowland die after being tortured and interrogated by Covenant forces. In his final moments Rowland once again expressed his belief in the spartan one last time, this helped push Taylor to growing even more as a leader. Since being reunited with his brothers, Jordan Schieb, and Justin Schieb, he has grown closer with them as well, making up for the years they spent separated. Rebecca Bright Taylor's deepest relationship is with Doctor Rowland's daughter, Rebecca Bright. The two first met at the Phalanx Academy, the headquarters of the Abel Project. Rebecca eventually joined the academy as a naval cadet, and Taylor grew quite attached to her. She was a large reason for the changes in his personality, Rebecca helped him suppress his anger and over come his insecurities. The two shared their first kiss during the Fall of Reach, as Taylor knelt over his dead best friend, Stephen, during the assault on the Phalanx Academy, and would later have their first intimate encounter after the Blue Dawn's escape from Reach. They later began an open relationship in the events following Reach. Taylor protected Rebecca, and looked out for her. Captain Androw Karpov Captain Androw Karpov would become one of B025's biggest admirers, after Taylor saved the former commander during the events on the Forerunner Shield World, Uterria. After Androw was placed in command of the Blue Dawn, Taylor and the young captain worked in tandem to develop plans, and tactics. Eventually Taylor came to view Androw as a brother. Xavier-B003 Fellow Abel Team member, Xavier-B003 would become Taylor's best friend following the Fall of Reach. Xavier was one of the few members of Abel who had liked Taylor from the beginning. During the end of the battle on Reach, Taylor and Xavier saved each others lives several times while trying to escape the planet. The two formed a strong friendship, and team. Xavier later became the second in command of Abel Team behind Taylor, and to this day the two are still an inseparable team. Xavier has also seem to come to Taylor's rescue one several occasions. Taylor even refers to his fellow spartan as his "big dark guardian angel". Vad 'Ogaum Originally B025's biggest nemesis, Vad would become one of the spartan's biggest allies following the events on the shield world. Taylor became 'Ogaum's target after he destroyed the Covenant forces on Ignis II, and would hunt him from Reach all the way to Uterria. The two had several encounters, one escaping death narrowly each time. After the Great Schism, and Vad's abandonment in the krypt on Uterria, he is forced to team up with Taylor in order to escape. Through these events and the escape from the shield world, Vad and Taylor grew a competitive friendship, and a strong alliance after learning of the Covenant were on course to destroy the universe using the Halo Systems. After the end of the Human-Covenant War, Vad chooses to leave Thel 'Vadam's Covenant alliance and join Taylor on board the UNSC Silent Earth in it's exploration of the galaxy. Career Service Vitae |} Trivia *Taylor has claimed several times as being, straight edge. It is unknown how he adopted the ideal, however it is assumed it was through marines in Savage Platoon. *It appears he has an obsession with snapback hats. *Taylor has stated several times he is a deist christian. Once again it is assumed he inherited these beliefs from UNSC personnel. *On multiple occasions it's been confirmed Taylor loves the sport of soccer.